Black Butler
by SonarTheHedgehog
Summary: Just a regular day, complete with tea and Ciel spacing out. I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Please enjoy


Black Butler

"Young master, it is time to wake up." Sebastian said. He did not get the desired response from his master.

Instead, Ciel just rolled over and muttered something unintelligible into his pillow. Sebastian sighed, and gently shook Ciel awake.

"Really now, young master, it is time to rise and face the day." Sebastian walked over to the table nearby, and began pouring Ciel's breakfast tea. Slowly, Ciel sat up, and swung his feet off of the bed. He yawned in Sebastian's general direction and sat down on a nearby chair.

Sebastian walked over with his tea on a tray. "This morning's tea is Earl Grey, with a small amount of milk added, and sweetened with sugar. Breakfast is pain de chocolat, fresh from the bakery, and some fruit I had imported just the other day."

Ciel just nodded, and went about eating. Sebastian headed for the wardrobe, and began selecting the day's outfit for his master. He was startled to hear Ciel speak.

"Have we received anything this morning from Her Majesty?" He asked.

"No, my lord," Sebastian replied as he laid the clothes out on the bed. "It seems Her Majesty the Queen is not troubled by anything at the moment."

"Speaking of troubles, Sebastian, is it just me, or does our chef seem to think that meat is generally best cooked with a flamethrower?"

Baldroy, on occasion, was known to have interesting, and usually explosive ideas about how to cook food. Such ideas generally tended to result in the kitchen looking like it took part in World War II.

"I will remind him that a device called a 'broiler' does indeed exist, my lord," Sebastian said, knowing all too well about Baldo's extreme tendencies. Naturally, Sebastian would know, since he generally was the one to save the kitchen from further ruin at Baldo's hands…or rather, explosives.

"Do what you will," Ciel said. "I have work to do."

Sebastian headed downstairs to brief the other servants on the day's chores. He couldn't suppress the small sigh that escaped his lips. Several of the Phantomhive servants were not exactly well suited for their jobs, so to speak. They almost always ended up causing some sort of disaster, but at least it wasn't a daily occurrence. The last occurrence had been two days prior, when Mey-Rin fell down the stairs while cleaning a banister.

Sebastian reached the kitchen, and cleared his throat as he pushed the door open. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Mr. Sebastian!" Finny and Mey-Rin said in perfect unison. Baldo nodded and Mr. Tanaka said hello.

"Finny, I need you to trim the flowers in the courtyard. Baldo, prepare lunch as usual. Mey-Rin, the towels and sheets need to be laundered. And Mr. Tanaka, please drink some tea."

Each servant headed off for his or her individual chores, leaving Sebastian to his own work. He headed into the parlor, which desperately needed to be dusted, as it had not been used in about a week.

Ciel sat upstairs in his study, wondering who would win in a duel, Aunt Francis or Sebastian? He was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot all about the papers he needed to sign for his Funtom Company. Sebastian coming into the room abruptly interrupted his thoughts.

"Lunch will be served in a matter of moments, young master. Oh my, were you daydreaming again?" Sebastian said with some amusement as Ciel nearly fell out of his chair.

Ciel stood up quickly, slightly flushed from his awkwardness. "I was just thinking about who would win in a fight, you or my Aunt Francis?"

"Lady Francis would certainly win, no doubt about that," Sebastian replied as he walked with Ciel out of the room. "I know it is not my place to say this as a butler, young master, but if I do say so myself, the Marchioness is the most frightening person I've ever met, besides Grelle at least."

In Sebastian's mind, Grelle was… well, quite gay. At least he didn't say that Sebastian's face was lecherous, as Lady Francis had once said. Okay, maybe she had said that more than once.

Once lunch had been finished, Ciel went back upstairs to his study once again, and began work on his studies; today, his primary focus was economics. For Sebastian, his primary focus was to prepare that evening's dessert that would follow dinner. Baldo was preparing the main course, barley risotto with duck sausages.

As that night's cake began to rise in the oven, Sebastian polished the silver, set out a fresh table cloth, and placed fresh flowers into an elegant crystal vase, ordered directly from a crystal shop London. Once the table was set, Sebastian went to check on the cake. He swiftly pulled it out of the oven; it was perfect. With a satisfied smile, he took it over to the counter, and began the last of his work.

The evening came quickly, faster than Ciel thought it should have. He sat in the fairly expansive dining room, waiting for dinner to be announced. His mind wandered off again, completely oblivious to everything else around him. If Sebastian was a demon from Hell, he thought, how was he able to make such amazing sweets? Maybe Hell wasn't as bad of a place as most God-fearing people believed it was?

"Dessert is served, my lord," Sebastian said coolly as he swept into the room, armed with a dessert tray. "Tonight's dessert is a rich chocolate cake, frosted with chocolate fondant, topped with fresh raspberries and dark chocolate shavings, and lightly drizzled with raspberry syrup. Oh my, were you daydreaming again?"

"Didn't you say that exact sentence earlier today?" Ciel retorted.

Sebastian smiled, amused. "I suppose I did, young master."

It was late in the evening, and Ciel's bedtime accordingly. Ciel untied the strings off his black eye patch, and handed it to Sebastian. His nightclothes on, Ciel lay down, and closed his eyes.

"Sebastian, stay with me until I fall asleep," he ordered quietly.

"I will stay with you until the very end, young master," Sebastian replied.

Sebastian would remain forever by Ciel's side, or at least until he achieved his goals. When that day would come, Sebastian would claim Ciel's soul. In the meantime, he was just a butler… a black-clad butler.


End file.
